1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A Semiconductor memory device, among semiconductor devices, may be largely classified as either a volatile memory device or a non-volatile memory device.
The volatile memory device may perform a read/write operation at a high speed, and may lose stored data when a power supply is blocked. Meanwhile, the non-volatile memory device tends to have a lower speed than the volatile memory device in the read/write operation, and may retain the stored data even when the power supply is blocked. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be maintained regardless of the supplying of the power. There are a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and so on, in the non-volatile memory device. Flash memories may be classified with a NOR-type flash memory device and a NAND-type flash memory device.
Performance of semiconductor memory devices may be degraded due to various causes.